


Thunderstorms

by Diamond_of_the_Merthur



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mice are scared of thunder so they cuddle with Shiro and Keith, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Sleeping Together, Space storms, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_of_the_Merthur/pseuds/Diamond_of_the_Merthur
Summary: “I’ll look ridiculous,” Keith said laughing, Shiro nuzzled Keith’s hair and smiled. “You’ll be covered in blood and guts and I’ll still think you look lovely,” Shiro whispered not even covering up the fond tone in his voice.Keith finds Shiro trying to sleep somewhere else that not's his bedroom and goes to comfort him and take his mind off the nightmares.Wednesday, July 26: (Thunderstorm)/Summer Rain





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY! so two short stories uploaded in one night! *high fives myself* I am awesome!

It had been one of those lazy days, nothing exciting going on, except for how many times Allura rejected Lance, but other than it had been a really slow and lazy morning. Pidge was in her room taking a nap with Hunk, Lance had gone with Coran for a supply run while Allura controlled the ship, Shiro was also in his room taking a nap.

Keith had just gotten out of the shower after a morning training session with the gladiator, Keith decided he would take a walk through the castle to take his mind off of things, Keith slipped on his leggings, his boots, and his maroon long sleeved sweater that Lance got for him during his last supply run from the space mall, he bought one for everyone in their signature color.

Keith left his room and walked down the empty corridors, he paused when he saw the mice huddling near the viewing room, he walked over and cleared his throat, they squeaked and looked up at him, Keith raised an eyebrow and they took off. Keith shook his head and peered inside, he frowned when he saw the lights were dimmed and the only the empty black and blue space showed through the large viewing glass windows.

There was a couch pulled near the front instead of its spot near the wall, Keith walked over slowly, his boots echoing the empty room, he heard the mice scuttle back and squeak at him from the door.

“Shiro?” Keith called confused, the older man was huddled behind a large black fuzzy comforter, leaning against a mound of pillows with other pillows surrounding him, Shiro’s eyes opened and he blinked at him, he pulled down the covers it was tucked under his chin and smiled sleepily at him, "Hey sweetheart," he murmured.

“I thought you were asleep in your room,” Keith said, Shiro shook his head and lifted the comforter, Keith raised an eyebrow but toed off his boots, he climbed on the couch and snuggled against Shiro’s side, he tucked his head under Shiro’s.

“You took a shower,” Shiro murmured feeling his jaw press against Keith’s damp hair, Keith hummed and sighed into the warmth, “I did, what were you doing here?” Keith asked curling his legs into the couch.

“I couldn’t sleep in my room, so I thought I’d look at the stars for now,” Shiro said. Keith tilted his head and kissed Shiro’s prickly jaw, “nightmares?” he whispered.

Shiro laughed softly, “I guess you can call em’ that,” Shiro said, he tensed when the door behind them slammed shut, Shiro instantly looked behind him at the door and sighed in relief when he saw the mice running towards them, Keith nudged him and Shiro looked down.

“What was it?” Keith asked. Shiro, pulled Keith’s closer and kissed his damp hair, “just the mice” he whispered, Keith nodded and squirmed a bit so he could place his legs over Shiro’s lap, Shiro wrapped his own arm around Keith and tugged the comforter closer around them.

“Comfy?” Shiro asked.

Keith nodded and nosed at his collarbone, “you’re really warm,” he commented, Shiro laughed and slide his hand under Keith’s sweater to feel his warm skin, “so are you,” he whispered.

There was a rumble that echoed the room and they both looked towards the windows and noticed that the black and blue sky disappeared only to be surrounded by dark red clouds mixed with dark purple, blues, and black; suddenly there was a white flash through the clouds and the same rumble came again.

“Is--is that a storm?” Keith sitting up right, there was another flash and then a much louder rumble.

 _“Do not be alarmed, the ship is just passing through a planet’s storm, it should be over really quickly,”_  Allura’s voice came through the comms.

“I missed thunderstorms, it almost feels like I’m home again,” Shiro said. Keith leaned back down against Shiro, “how so?” Keith asked.

“Where I lived, it would storm every other week during summer times, it was felt so nice and I got used to, so when I moved to America, I didn’t rain as much back in Japan,” Shiro said.

“Where’d you live in Japan?” Keith asked, “I lived in a Kyoto, I should take you there one day,” Shiro said.

“If we go back home,” Keith murmured.

 _“When_ we go back home,” Shiro corrected, Keith's lips twitched and he leaned against Shiro’s collarbone and shut his eyes, listening to the harsh thunder cracking around them and the tiny flashes of light that glowed throughout the huge viewing room.

Shiro’s hand crept back his sweater and Keith tucked his hand under Shiro’s as well, his fingers trailing over the soft scars that adorned Shiro’s body. Shiro kissed his hair and slumped further into the pillows, “you’ll meet my parents, I would take you to your first Japanese summer festival, you’ll look lovely in a yukata,” Shiro promised.

“I’ll look ridiculous,” Keith said laughing, Shiro nuzzled Keith’s hair and smiled. “You’ll be covered in blood and guts and I’ll still think you look lovely,” Shiro whispered not even covering up the fond tone in his voice.

Keith flushed and hid his face in Shiro’s neck, “I’m just glad that you’re not a sap in front of everyone else,” Keith muttered.

“I should,” Shiro said and laughed when Keith pinched his skin, “okay I won’t” Shiro insisted and squeezed Keith’s waist.

There was another flash of thunder and the mice squeaked and jumped on the comforter and huddled in a ball near on Keith’s legs that were still over Shiro’s lap, Keith looked out the window and noticed that the clouds had turned a darker red, mixed with black clouds and bits of orange clouds mixed in with the red.

"It sometimes feels surreal you now, that we're in space and fighting alien while being allies with other aliens," Keith said, Shiro hummed and squeezed Keith's waist, "it also feels surreal that my boyfriend is an alien too, I knew you were special," Shiro said and laughed when Keith poked him in the stomach.

Keith huffed and he lifted his hand out from the blanket and felt at Shiro's prickly chin, "how long has it been since you shaved?" Keith asked, 

"Two days, why do you like it?" Shiro asked, Keith snorted and tweaked Shiro's nose, "no it makes you look ten times older than you should be," Keith said, he felt Shiro jolt and the mice flew off from Shiro's sudden movement and Keith yelped when Shiro pulled him into his lap and nuzzled at his cheek, Keith laughed and shoved at Shiro's shoulder but he held strong and blew a raspberry against his soft cheek.

"Ew! Shiro!" Keith cried pulling away, he slides off of Shiro's lap and glared up at him while wiping his cheek, "you're so fucking gross," he muttered and wrinkled his nose when Shiro kissed his other cheek, "I'm gross for you, my love," Shiro whispered.

Keith shoved at him off and wiped the back of his hands on both of his cheeks while Shiro pretended to look offended, "baby don't wipe my love from your face," he whispered. Keith gave him a look and he smiled innocently.

"Weren't you tired?" Keith asked, he got his answer when Shiro's smiled vanished into a yawn, Keith reached over and covered his mouth and after Shiro's yawn, he smiled at Keith with teary eyes, "you're the best," he murmured snuggling back into the pillows.

Keith slumped back against Shiro and ignored Shiro's grunt, "sweetheart, maybe a bit gentler next time," Shiro whispered.

"Sorry," Keith murmured, peppering kissing along Shiro's neck, there was another crack of thunder and they heard tiny squeaks and suddenly all four mice jumped onto the blanket and glared at them, "sorry to you guys as well," Keith said poking the big one with his pinky, they squeaked at him but they snuggled up close on their laps. 

There was a small thump against the window and Keith frowned, he squinted at the window and tensed up when he heard another thump, then suddenly many more sounds hit the window, it sounded like rain but the water was not clear it was a dark blue, coating the window with blue water or what looked like water.

“Shiro, do you see that?” Keith asked, but all he got back was a soft snore, Keith sighed and tilted his head to he pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s neck, “good night,” he whispered and pulled the comforter up closer and shut his own eyes, the steady rhythm of Shiro’s heart breathing and the constant pattering of rain hitting the window, along with the harsh thunder outside lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this one was my favorite, I loved writing and I was so excited to see that 'thunderstorms' were one of the choices!
> 
> Thunderstorms are my aesthetics and it calms me down and helps me sleep! 
> 
> if any mistakes please comment and tell me and I'll fix them ASAP


End file.
